brought to life
by AbbieJane
Summary: bella hasn't always been the way she is, when she meets edward he does everything to help her change back
1. Chapter 1

FIRE and ICE

~*~

Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice

Robert frost

(Also written in eclipse)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1. The way I am**

"Charlie you can't change this about me, it's who I am and who I want

to be." As I'm saying this to him he is completely ignoring me, but that is because we have had this conversation many times before and I have said the exact same thing over and over again.

"No Bella, I don't want you to change but you have changed and I want the old you back," Charlie said this in a really sad voice "you don't eat with me anymore, you don't sit down and talk to me anymore, these new friends have changed you, they have changed your life."

Charlie thinks I may have turned into a vampire ha! As if, vampires don't even exist.

I got up early for school today I could barely wait to get out of the house; dad is trying to suffocate me, or something close to it.

Before I walked out the door Charlie caught me and said to me, he doesn't want me hanging out with jess and Carly. Ha! As if I was gonna listen to what he says. I have music first today, how great; music is so stupid we have a stupid teacher who never even teaches us anything instead she flirts with all the boys. I didn't have a very good day, it went to slow.

When I got home Charlie was waiting, sitting on the edge of the couch, I tried running to my room but he called my name and I was stranded in the lounge room with my dad, the worst person to be alone with. "We need to talk" I hate it when he says these four words; it often means I've done something wrong or someone's died.

"Bells" he started "your mum and I have been talking today; we think it would be a good idea if we move back to forks."

Oh no I hate forks, there's no sun, and everything is green.

"No Charlie, this isn't fair," I screamed back at him without thinking, "why should I? It's not like you look after me anyway, why do you have to start now, you've never cared before."

"Well, you know that's not true, I do care about you, just because I work so much doesn't mean I don't care." I think Charlie actually started to cry, and that's when I started regretting what I just said.

"I'm not going" I screamed and that was the last thing I said before I ran up to my room.

I shouldn't have acted the way I did but, I have friends here, I have mum close by and if we move to forks she will be staying here because mum and Charlie are divorced.

I can hear Charlie talking to mum on the phone, "she doesn't want to go," there was a pause where mum was talking then he talked again, "I don't want her acting like this anymore, she's meant to be daddy's little girl, but instead she's daddy's little enemy."

Those last couple of words made me break into tears, how could he say that, am I really that bad? I need to get out of here, I can't breathe, I feel like I'm suffocating.

I heard Charlie walking up to my room, he knocked on my door.

"What?" I asked in an ignorant voice, still angry with him.

"I need to talk to you, I know I can't force you into something you don't want to do, but it's best if we move, you can have a whole new start"

A new start sounds good, but how am I meant to make new friends? I have never been good at that sort of stuff.

"You can come in" I said this in a moody way, but how am I meant to be happy all of a sudden?

"Bells, I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to be happy and right now your depressed and I hate seeing you like this. I want you to have friends that don't treat you the way they do, and I want you to treat me with respect as well. If this makes it better I'm going to ring work and quit tonight so I can spend tomorrow with you" Charlie has always been bad at sweet speeches but I liked this one.

I sat there sulking "but dad it isn't fair, I just settled in, and why are you quitting tonight, we're not leaving for another week?"

Charlie started crying, I think this was the first time since mum and Charlie broke up that I have called him dad.

We talked for at least an hour and then I started falling asleep.

~~*~*~~

I didn't feel to well this morning when I woke up I still had my clothe on from the previous day and it felt like I had a hang over, but that isn't possible coz I've never been out drinking before, maybe it's just the nerves since I have to spend the whole day alone with dad. I got my toiletries and clothes and had a shower, when I got out I fought with my hair and then gave up and just put it in a pony tail.

"Hey bells how did you sleep? I didn't know whether to wake you up and tell you to change into pyjamas or just leave you so I just left, hoping that you would wake up and realize." Charlie sounded happy today, like yesterday didn't happen.

"I made you breakfast… well I attempted to anyway," Charlie never cooks unless it's hot chips, and even then he still managed to blow up the deep fryer.

"Umm… Thanks for the breakfast," I had to say that coz I didn't want to make him sad. The truth is it wasn't too bad I just wouldn't get him to make breakfast very often. I went and sat on the couch and switched the television on, Charlie followed and sat down next to me.

"So what's on today?"

"I think mostly soap opera's," I figure that if I answer him he won't talk to much today and I can get off the hook and just have a quite day to myself.

What a great plan that was because every time I answered he would think of something else to ask or say to me. I don't feel very comfortable around Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2. days past fast**

**Previously**

**Bella and Charlie went to war about moving to forks and now the problem is solved, they are packing.**

The days went by quickly, we're moving tomorrow and I have most of my stuff packed. I'm starting to agree with my dad about moving to forks, it's quiet, it's small and the best thing is that we get to live in our old house there. The story of the house is basic; it has been past down in many swan generations and we have already lived there when I was younger but we just couldn't stay there it wasn't a natural life style and renee and Charlie didn't want me growing up in a small world they wanted me in the big wide world getting used to things.

I'm going through my draws looking at all the old photos, I wonder if forks is still the same place as it used to be.


End file.
